Dirty
by unreal123
Summary: Who would have thought cleaning could be so much fun?
1. Chapter 1

Dirty

Who would have thought cleaning could be so much fun?

Sam happily soaped Bumblebee with a big soft sponge, he bent to dip the sponge back into the soapy water only to find the bucket gone. He stood up and only had a second to register Mikaela standing off to his side before he was showered soapy water his clothes instantly soaked through.

Oh you're going to pay for that Miss Banes he yelled grabbing the hose and aiming for Mikaela with it. Mikaela was too quick and she dunked behind Bee's side. Sam charged around to the other side of the car tripping over his own shoe lace as he went as he fell he hit every bit of Mikaela with water that he could before he fell into the grass.

He heard a car door slam and realized that Mikaela had jumped inside Bee to avoid being hit with anymore water. He dropped the hose and opened the door for himself. Oh thought you'd be safe in here did you he said. Before he flung himself at Mikaela who had taken cover in the back seat.

Let the tickling commence shouted Sam as he attacked Mikaela's sides with his fingers. Causing her to let out a shriek of laughter and attempt to grab Sam's arms to stop him. Sam's arms avoided her hands and they both fell back together onto the seat. Then they where both staring into each other's eyes. Sam still attacking ever part of Mikaela he could reach with his fingers.

He suddenly stopped when Mikaela grabbed him behind his head. Pulling him down into a kiss. The kiss was thorough, with tongue. They finally broke apart as breathing became an issue, but they hardly separated an inch. They just watched each other for a moment. Her small and wet frame remained against his even wetter frame as they caught their breath.

They locked lips again Sam groaned into her mouth as her hands found their way under his damp shirt and onto his bare lower back. His own hands at the same time had searched out the bottom her shirt and made contact with her soft smooth stomach. It was Mikaela's turn to groan as Sam began to stroke her stomach in a slow and tortures manner.

Sam's other hand slid between her legs, and he kissed her again. His own shirt was torn open. Sam had no ideal when that happened. He had a hard time concentrating on the kiss though, as his hand explored between her legs. He reached for the belt of her shorts. Her hand stopped him.

Please Kaela, Said Sam. He reached for the belt again. Kaela hesitated, then nodded, still breathless from the kiss. He made quick work of things and slid her trousers down over her hips, hooking her panties with them she looked a bit surprised and he pulled his dangling torn shirt off. It was in the way. He looked down her hair was dark and curly, and mashed from being in her shorts. There he was with a half naked with Mikaela. The type of girl he had dreamed about having but thought he would never get. Miles would never believe this, Sam thought.

He rolled them so Kaela was now on top of him, he wanted to feel the weight of her on him felt good. She wasn't moving though and he still had his shorts on something he needed to change. He rolled her back underneath him, kissing her again. At the same time he began taking off his own shorts pulling them down only leaving his boxers on. Sam don't, Kaela said into the kiss. He brushed the hair off her face as they broke apart and nodded. He kissed her again, and then had a sudden devilish grin.

I know what you'll like. Mikaela looked puzzled. He kissed her again, What are you going to do Sam asked Mikaela? Sam wasn't even sure to tell the truth he'd never done this before exactly. Sam moved back a bit it was a tight fit they where in the back of a car. He propped both hands on both sides of Mikaela's hips and moved in. Sam… Mikaela began again but broke off when Sam looked her deep in the eyes.

He slowly lowered his mouth to her pussy, and gave it one agonizingly slow lick from the very bottom to the very top. From the moment Sam's tongue touched her Mikaela let out a moan, a moan which would continue and grow louder as she experienced the first lick of a tongue on her pussy.

Sam followed the first long lick a second lick which was just as long and slow as the first, and it was quickly followed by the third lick, and the fourth lick, and then the fifth lick, and so on, the taste was bad at first but got better with each lick.

Sam may have never done this before but he was certainly enjoying every moment of it for as long as he possibly could and more importantly this was Mikaela's first time at least he thought it was and he wanted to make it good. More Sam give me more Mikaela demanded. Sam buried his tongue inside her some how knowing it was the thing to do. Before Mikaela had a chance to get used to the new feeling Sam was pushing his tongue in and out of her pussy at a slow pace.

That tongue swirling around inside her, massaging her walls, finding all of the sensitive spots in what felt like seconds and then spending what felt like the rest of eternity caressing them. Lost in a sea of pleasure Mikaela had turned into a complete mad woman, thrashing around on the seat, practically screaming. Sam had a sudden erge pulling away with his tongue he replace it with a finger. Which easily slipped inside the taste had been great but with his finger inside he could feel her grip him, feel the softness and the heat as well as wetness. Thank God Miles had bought those condoms for him at his last birthday as a gift.

Suddenly Sam's mom was pushing her way into his mind and the face she made when she had seen said box of condoms. No…No…No Mr. Witwicky Sam thought quickly to himself stop thinking about that and he quickly pushed the memory out of his mind. He continued to finger the beauty below him. But the feeling the feeling of her wrapped around his finger was making if possible harder then he had already been.

He pulled his finger out and cleaned it with his mouth once again marveling in her taste. Before he grabbed his shorts of the floor of the car. Grabbing his wallet from the back pocket and opening and pulling out a foil package. Sam looked to the foil package to Mikaela's face. Sam, Mikaela said breathlessly. There's plenty of time for that later on. Let's... c'mon... Let's do it now said Sam as he tore the package open. He shelled the last article of clothing he was wearing.

Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Wait said Mikaela and she grabbed the condom from Sam's hand. Time for a little hands on she said with a little grin. She reached for him condom in hand and Sam moved toward her. She couldn't resist giving him a few quick strokes before finally putting the condom on.

Her task complete she smiled at him and then lowered herself onto her back. He looked down at her and watched as her perfect white teeth worried at her full lower lip. Her incisors were slightly enlarged giving her a kind of feral look that he found very sexy and then she was holding her arms out to him in an invitation that was impossible for him to refuse.

He moved between her legs as she opened them to accommodate him. Her hands slid up his arms as he braced his hands on either side of her slim shoulders to take most of his weight. Her lower lip was still sexily pinned by her upper teeth as he let some of his weight settle onto her connecting them skin to skin.

The tip of his condom clad sex slid down through the length of her pussy and he felt her hips buck slightly followed by a shuddering ripple of her stomach muscles against his. Breath hissed from her mouth and her eyes widened and Sam took a deep breath to steady himself.

He pushed forward and Mikaela's hands tightened around his upper arms as the head of his penis slid up through her swollen outer lips, but did not find her entrance. He tried again, moving slower, being more careful, but with the same result. His attempts were actually quite pleasurable to Mikaela.

He tried yet again and finally found her entrance moving until he was halfway inside "it's so good," he gasped out. She smiled at him. He held himself still a moment, just feeling this, and then he started to move a little. She was so tight around him, after only a few strokes and not even completely in, his dick surged inside her. Wow… So this is what doing it was like? Amazing…

He pulled out and began to thrust forward again this time intending to go all the way. As his cock buried itself half way inside it melt a little resistance and Mikaela let out a short loud gasp moan as soon as he had broken through the resistance. He sank all the way inside her stopping to take in the moment and wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

As he looked into Mikaela's eyes he began to thrust catching the look of pain on her face and her gritting her teeth together he stopped instantly. "Wasn't sex supposed to be just as good for the girl?" Great Mr. Witwicky he thought to himself you can't even have sex right with the women you love.

Then from somewhere outside of the pile of mush his brain had just become Sam heard. Sam…Sam why… why did you stop? Sam's mouth fell open I thought… I thought I was hurting you he said? "It just hurt a little" said Mikaela. "Now I'm fine though" she said. Here she said touch me here while your moving she said.

She grabbed the fingers one of his hands and place them on her clit. Sam got the ideal and began to rub as he rocked against her, finding the exact place to touch that made her gasp. Taking this as a good sign Sam's thrusts became more and more enthusiastic. Thrusting much faster now Sam suddenly froze as the knot that had built inside him collecting and containing pure pleasure his moves created, the release of pressure was a joyful cascade of raw energy.

Just when he thought it was over he felt her begin to clench and lock around his cock in a strong squeezing spasm and he heard her let out a loud sharp gasp followed by rapid panting and a sort of moan. Again more Intense, nerve jangling pleasure, energy raced up his spine, keeping it tense. The pleasure burst into his mind with hammering force in rolling waves, which left him stunned. He felt his cock jerk again and again as he let go.

Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

He felt his breathing return to normal and he could hear the steady thump of his heart. He felt her legs relax and slide off him. He realized he was resting his weight upon her and feared he might be a bit heavy, but he didn't want to move.

It was the first true moment of peace he could remember experiencing in a very long time and he savored the events that had led to it, but he could feel the sweat drying between them and the inside of the car was on the cool side. He felt her fingers burrow through his hair and his resolve to move was sorely tested, but in the end nature took its course.

He felt himself begin to shrink so he withdrew. He kissed her just below her breasts, where he could hear her heart beating. He removed the condom and after a moments hesitation because he didn't think Bee would like a used condom on his floor he spotted an old fast food bag and dropped the condom in there.

He worked one arm under hers and with her assistance behind her shoulders. He shifted his legs and then rolled to the side, taking her with him, gathering her into the crook of his shoulder. She snuggled against his side, throwing one leg over his thigh so that it rested between his, wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm hugged her to him and his hand came to rest on her hip.

With, his free hand he opened the back seat and pulled a blanket form the trunk and drew it around them. She snuggled even closer to him, her hair a soft pillow on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, finding the hair sweat-damp. She sighed, a sound just barely audible.

"You okay?" he asked softly, his fingers lightly testing the skin along the smooth curve of her hip. "Yes, very much so, Sam. That was... was... amazing." She told him lazily planting a light kiss on his chest. "God it really was. I... I didn't hurt you did I he said still worried from before?" he asked hesitantly. No, not really." she replied and felt him tense. "Sam, it didn't hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable at times.

I was being honest, but it was uncomfortable in a good way. I mean that, Sam. I wouldn't want it any other way. Understand?" she told him and queried. She felt him relax in answer and she felt his lips on the top of her head again. She smiled and they slipped into a silence.

Sam felt himself feeling increasingly drowsier. He could feel Mikaela's breathing start to slow and her hold on him become more relaxed. Then he drifted off to sleep along with her.

Continued… I know… I know a little short this time…


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness of night settled around them as they dozed. Sam had never been more relaxed in his life as he opened his eyes and let the world slowly come into focus. Mikaela shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to him. Her skin felt warm, soft as silk against his and the sensation caused a cascade of images of their earlier actions to run through his mind.

Mikaela woke when she felt Sam's breathing change, but did not open her eyes. The moment was just too perfect. She had done it. They had done and it been so good better then anything she ever could've have imagined. Finally they had gotten away from it all the war, the fear of death, and she'd like to say they got away from the Autobot's but Bee was still sticking to Sam like glue everywhere he went. She could still feel the touch of his hands and his lips on her skin.

Sam lowered his head to the side and lightly kissed the top of her head. He felt her cheek shift and as he watched she shifted her head and opened her clear, sparkling eyes to look up at him. "Hey there" He greeted her quietly; lightly brushing the locks of hair lying across her face. She moved herself up along his body so that her head rest on his neck and shoulder and draped more of herself over him. Sam she began and then stopped. Sam had begun rubbing her lower back and it felt so damn good.

Sam she began again pulling his hand off her back. Sam we need to talk about what just happened here she started. "What is there to talk about" Sam asked her? Will first off Mikaela began we need to ask ourselves where do we go from here? "I don't know about you" said Sam "But I'm going up to my bedroom and having a good nap I'm beat" he finished. Looking at Mikaela he said of course you can come up there with me if you like he said. I can't think of a better way to end today then falling asleep next to you again.

"What about your parents" asked Mikaela? Don't worry about them Sam said looking into her eye's they aren't home right now. What if we do fall asleep together in your bed Sam and the come home who would wake us up she asked him? While Bee of course said Sam as if it where the only answer to her question. Mikaela thought it over for a second before saying oh all right Sam bed sounds good and it sounds even better with you in it with me.

Sam smiled and the both of them began to put there still damp clothes back on. After a few silent minutes of nothing but get dressed both where ready. Sam got out of the car first and head out his hand for Mikaela. She grabbed it "such the gentlemen now aren't we Sam" you haven't seen anything yet said Sam. He lifted her into his arms with ease Mikaela with a little shock rested her head on his shoulder. I see someone's been lifting the weights she said into his ear. Anything for you Mikaela my queen Sam said back into her ear.

Sam carried her through the house and up the stairs to his room. He only put her down when he they reached the bed and he set her down on the corner. Are your clothes still wet Sam asked her? Yes said Mikaela back. I could give you one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts if you like said Sam? That would be nice Sam said Mikaela back. Sam walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt and some black shorts. Sam turned around with the shirt and shorts and watched Mikaela finish getting undressed.

She took the shirt and shorts from him and put them on. A big smile spread across Sam's face as he watched her. What is it she asked him? Oh its nothing said Sam I just happen to think that you look incredibly sexy in my clothes. Is that so said Mikaela walking towards him will Mr. Witwicky she said I happen to think you look sexier without anything on at all. She stuck out her hand and felt his wet shirt. Your clothes are still wet to she said how about we get them off. Shall we she said?

Sam watched as Mikaela hands moved to the bottom of his shirt next thing she was pulling up and over his head. Here hands went to work on the button on his shorts next then she pulled those down along with his boxer shorts as well. Sam now stood before her naked and he instantly thought that was so unfair. If he was going to be naked the damn it so was Mikaela your turn now said Sam with a big smile on his face. No said Mikaela but I would like to try something with you though Sam. Would you like that she asked him?

I think I'd try just about anything with you Mikaela Sam said back. That's good said Mikaela and they both headed for Sam's bed Sam fell in lying in the center of the bed and Mikaela sat down next to him off to the side. Sam said Mikaela and Sam turned to look at her. What would you like me to do first Mikaela asked him? I think you should kiss me said Sam said and there lips locked together yet again. Before long there tongues where wrestling with one anther. Exploring each other's mouth again Mikaela pulled back away. Now what would like me to do she asked him?

I want you to touch me said Sam Mikaela smiled and her hand trailed its way down his chest over his stomach down to his shaft. Mikaela softly closed her hand around it and began to stroke. Oh yeah Mikaela said Sam that's it. Mikaela continued to stroke him Sam's hips slightly jerking along with her movements. Mikaela Sam began again but stopped when Mikaela's hand began to stroke faster. Mikaela he started again this time Mikaela took her hand away from him. Mikaela Sam said I was wondering if you would mind using your mouth said Sam looking up at her.

Mikaela thought it over for a second and decided it was only fair after what he had done for her earlier. She had never done this before just like everything else they had done earlier. She moved down to the bottom of the bed taking a place between his legs for a start. The whole time Sam just watched his eyes locked on hers. Mikaela took hold of Sam's shaft again and began to stroke him yet again. At the same time she slowly moved her head sown towards him. Sam let a groan right when the tip of his shaft was inside her mouth. It was already too much for him. He came right after he felt the warm moist heat of her mouth around him. Mikaela made a gagging sound right after he let go.

She could taste Sam's cum on tip of her tongue. The taste was like salt water only this was thicker Mikaela tried to be as kind as she could with his load still in her mouth. But there was no way she was going to sallow it. She walked into the small bathroom attatched to Sam's room and spit into the toilet before rinsing out her mouth with water. When she came back into the room Sam was already out like a light so following his lead Mikaela got into the bed beside him and pulled the covers up over them both.

Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sam opened his eye's sun light was pouring into his bedroom. Mikaela lay across form him her eyes where open as well. Not thinking of anything better to say Sam just smiled at her and said Hi. Mikaela smiled back at him and stuck out her hand which Sam took in his own. Hi back said Mikaela. That was the best night's sleep I have had in weeks said Sam squeezing her hand in his.

Form somewhere came the muffled noise of Sam's radio. Thanks for listening this morning folks. It's now six-thirty in the morning. Oh, God! Said Sam sitting up the covers falling off him. He picked up the pair of boxer's that where laying on the radio. Oh my God! Said Mikaela sitting up with him. Sam couldn't help but stare at her in her state of undress. Sam said Mikaela snapping her fingers Sam shook his head and finally jumped out of the bed and began to put his clothes back on.

Hurry Mikaela he said in a panicked voice if where fast enough you might be able to sneak out without my parents seeing you he said. Oh Geez ow! Ow! Sam who was struggling to put his pants back on had jammed his toe into the corner of the bed. Ow, that hurt so much! Alright, look, okay, my mom and dad aren't going to be up for about fifteen minutes and we both gotta get outta here. You gotta get out of here.

You're sure? Said Mikaela 'cause sticking around for breakfast sounds like a lot of fun to me. What?! Said Sam looking over at her the look on his face was priceless. Toss me my shoe said Mikaela. I'm sorry Sam she said I didn't mean to fall asleep but what else where we going to do she asked him? Sam looked over at her your not mad are you he asked her? I'm furious said Mikaela before they kissed.

Come on, said Sam. They both snuck down the stairs, as quietly as possible. Sam held out his hand for Mikaela to stop wait here he said I'm going to check and make sure the kitchen is clear. Sam walked around the corner trying to look like he would any other morning. He walked into an empty kitchen he looked over at the clock on the wall. It read Seven A.M. wait a minuet this isn't right said Sam where are my parents he said to himself forgetting Mikaela for a second.

That's when he noticed the note under a giant blueberry muffin that his mom must have left for him. Sam picked up the note and read.

Dear Sam

Sorry we didn't wake you up. Me and your father have gone down to the lake the neighbors invited us to go out on there boat. As I said we only didn't wake you because Bee said that you where out late doing Autobot stuff last night. I wish you would stop staying out so late every night. Not healthy for someone your age to be up all night ever night. Anyhow we should be back around twelve.

Love Mom

Sam let out a breath of fresh air he know he had just dodged anther bullet. He was about to put down the note when he released there was more. This time it was his dad's writing.

Sam

Bee told me that you and Mikaela have been up in your room since last night. I don't know what you where doing up there. But if you did what I think you did I at least hope you where safe about it. Don't worry I'm not mad at you your eighteen now and can make these decisions on your own. Ether way I'm sure you had a better time last night then I will on the boat this morning. Oh and by the way this little note is jut between us men. I taped some money to back of this note so you and Mikaela could go out to breakfast. Sam show her a good time.

Dad

Sam smiled and pulled the fifty dollar bill off back of the note. Then releasing that he had left Mikaela out in the hall he called for her. Mikaela came around the corner into the kitchen. What's going on she asked him? Were all right said Sam smiling at her my parents went out on the neighbor's boat this morning said Sam pointing at the note.

So are you up for breakfast Sam asked Mikaela?

Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Breakfast ended up being a lot more memorable then Sam could have imagined. When they where finally served there meals. Both began to eat Sam had just dived into his scrambled eggs when he felt something ever so lightly rubbing against his foot. At first he passed it off as Mikaela foot brushing up against his.

Then he started to feel it higher on his leg. Just below his knee and he tried to ignore it and continue eating as if nothing was happening. It seemed that Mikaela had other things on her mind besides eating breakfast. When Sam felt her foot rub across the front of his jeans right on his crotch he nearly jumped up form the table instead he managed to only bang his knee into the bottom the table hard.

His hand shot down to rub his injured knee and he shot Mikaela a why did you do that stare. Her eyes locked on his and she gave him a wicked grin. Her foot began to rub him again. Sam felt his pants begin to tighten. Mikaela… He started and then stopped then tried again a second time. Mikaela you…you need too … too stop… other…other wise… I might… might just… loose… it… OH SHIT. Sam yelled out causing everyone in the family restaurant to turn and look in there direction.

Sorry…SORRY said Sam to everyone looking on. Got a little out of control there but I'm all right now he said. He looked around and spotted a mother near the back holding her little boys ears and shaking her head. I'M REALLY SORRY he shouted back to her. The he watched as the mom got up and led the little boy to the exist. They finished there breakfasts in silence Sam was still embarrassed by what had just happened. The fact that Mikaela had snickered when Sam had apologized to everyone in restaurant had not helped out his self esteem.

When they had finished and paid for there meals they headed back outside and towards Bee. On the way to the car Sam figured he would have his revenge as soon as they where inside. As soon as both there doors where closed Sam launched himself at Mikaela pulling her into the back seat with him. His mouth crashed against hers as they landed. Sam's hands where all over her. He was just going to go for the button on her pants… When Bee's voice kicked on and they both jumped. Pulling each other apart they climbed back up to the front seats.

Damn Sam mouthed to himself as he took his seat. What is now he asked Bee? Message form Optimus himself replied Bee. There's something very big headed toward earth and Optimus fears it maybe… Maybe what asked Sam? Unicron replied Bee so quietly that Sam was hardly sure he understood him. Unicron… Unicron said Sam who or what is that he asked Bee? Unicron began Bee is the bringer of the end. The end of all the ends. The planet eater…

Sam and Mikaela both just looked at each other. Bee tore out of the parking lot and they where in route to the Autobots new base.

Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The trip was a quick one both Sam and Mikaela remained quite the whole time. Bee's words played through Sam's mind the entire ride. Unicron the planet eater was headed towards earth. A planet eater that was the thing Sam couldn't wrap his mind around. Something that could eat an entire planet had to be huge. Though huge didn't put things into much prospective for him.

Bee let them off at the building on base where they usually stayed. The sped off again. Sam and Mikaela where not aloud inside the Military command building where Bee was going. Only Optimus and a select group of the Autobots could enter. Though Sam had ever only seen Optimus and Ironhide enter. Bee wasn't one of those. But he would wait outside until the meeting was over with the rest of the Autobots.

Ironhide was aloud inside only because he was the Autobots combat expert. Today started off so nice Mikaela began and trailed off she noticed that Sam seemed to off in a deep thought. Sam gave her a sly smile as a response. It could still turn out good in the end he said. I don't think there even sure what where up against yet. Sam said Mikaela when has Optimus ever called everyone one onto base when it wasn't big? Sam looked at his feet she was right it had to be big what ever it was that was coming.

Military Command Building

Optimus and Ironhide stood at the end of long table. Captain Lennox as well as USAF Tech Sergeant Epps along with Defense Secretary John Keller as well as Agent Simmons sat at that end of the table. The rest of the table was filled out with various levels of high ranking Military commands.

Optimus hands where both rubbing the sides of his head. Much like a human would who was experiencing a head ach. Ironhide was looking up down the table and making a mental note of everyone who was in attendance. Optimus lowered his hands. Paused for a second and began the speech he had prepared earlier that day.

Back with Sam and Mikaela

It had been a few hours and they where both on edge. They hadn't heard anything form Bee which meant the meeting was still happening. There had of course been other meetings that Sam and Mikaela had been dragged too but none had lasted more then an hour. There where some major things happening inside that building. Sam wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

Back at Military Command Building

Optimus paused again letting everyone in the room take in some of the things he just said. He was all but ready to be attacked with there questions. The dull throb of paint was back inside his head. It was a pain unlike any he thought he had ever experienced the dull throb seemed to be growing into sharp jabs of pain. He was sure he wasn't letting off any signs that anything was wrong. Until he felt Ironhide's hand on his shoulder you all right Optimus his old friend asked him?

Then the pain became almost unbearable. Iron… Ironhide… head… so… much… pain… not going… too… Everyone else in the room had been chatting up to that point. Now had there eyes locked on Prime who was holding his head with both hands. Optimus do you want Ratchet? Do you want me to call Ratchet?

The pain was so intense now the Optimus couldn't even hear Ironhide talking and he was standing right beside him. Ironhide… he said not… going… too… hold… out… much… longer… his words where pained and weaker now. Go… going… too… offline… soon… just like that he went limp and began to fall. Ironhide caught him with ease. He strained to pick Optimus up in his arms.

This was no easy feet Optimus was almost twice his size. Though some how Ironhide managed he turned and ran out of the meeting with Optimus in hand. He met the other Autobots on the outside of the doors. They all stood up when they saw Optimus lying limply in Ironhide's hands. I need Ratchet now Ironhide yelled. Get out of my way. Bee and the twins jumped out of his way.

Ratchet took off at a run headed strait toward the medical bay. Bee and the others followed behind them.

Back with Sam and Mikaela

Sam and Mikaela where still both waiting to hear something form Bee. When the base alarm began to blare. Red lights bathed them and the sound of sirens. Now what said Sam out loud? A voice came over the com link. Decepticon troops have been spotted and are on route the com link went dead and so did the power. Then kicked back on with the back up power.

Medical Bay

Ironhide laid Optimus on a table he was just beginning to explain what had happened. When the alarms went off. Slag it all to hell Ironhide yelled when he heard the voice worn of Decepticons. Go said Ratchet I'll stay here and take care of Optimus Ironhide didn't move go said Ratchet again there going to need you out there. With on last look at Optimus's limp body he ran out of the room cannons out ready to tear apart the first Decepticon who was unlucky enough to meet him.

Continued…


End file.
